modern_nights_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Nights Lore Wiki
OUR MODERN NIGHTS At VtM:MN we take this rather literally. The Overarching Plot is set in 2017, thus the threads will begin with being set in 2017. This is reflected in the two IC forums on the front page. London and The British Isles are limited to RP threads that are between 2000 and 2017. Nights of the Past is where players can RP between the 1700's and 2000's. The idea being people are free to RP their human selves (briefly), their Embrace, and any other events they would wish to cover. For us the Modern Nights are quintessentially VtM, Classic World of Darkness is old school. Say Hello to Our Malkavian Prince Agrona was born into the Iceni, one of several warrior-kingdoms of celts living upon the british isles, then known as Britannia. Named after a ferocious goddess of war, the girl grew up in accordance with the traditions of her people, becoming a sword-maiden to the king’s warband. No savage by any means, Agrona was noted for her curiosity with the concept of death and life, brought on by a spiritual closeness with her namesake. While admired for her skill and courage, her fellows also drew back from what they saw as her morbid fascination with the moment of death and its significance. Whether it was her fierceness or her strange bent of thinking, something about the young warrior-woman drew the eyes of a most unlikely being, one as close to a god as any the tribe had ever known. A wanderer in the night, this powerful, insane hermit would change the course of not only Agrona’s life, but that of Britannia at large, when he revealed his nature as one of the fallen and twice-risen, and Embraced her. He was Malkav, the insane seer and Antediluvian founder of clan Malkavian. Agrona became one of his earliest childer during his aimless travels. No one knows how long the two spent together, but it is clear Malkav did remain long enough to educate Agrona in what she now was, and that she would have to distance herself from her people. Then he departed. Lost and alone, the Embrace of Malkav had brought on a terror of its own, as it had completely skewed the warrior’s mind, spreading his madness. The domineering warrior in Agrona, the side of her that had always reveled in her own talent and the praise of her peers, took to the fore. She came to crave the adoration of her lessers and the deaths of those she perceived as her enemies, real or not, even as she was forced to avoid the sun. This was torture to the Methuselah. She now had the power to appear as the goddess she was named after at her fingertips, yet she was denied being worshipped as one by the very nature of being a vampire. Her chance would come with the raising of a young Iceni girl named Boudicca. By the time the young celtic princess grew to womanhood, Agrona had all but vanished from tribal life, only seen at night and treated no longer as a warrior, but a seer, for her power of Auspex allowed her glimpses of possible futures to come. Agrona was observant and saw the rising tensions between the britons and the roman occupiers, and knew that Boudicca - a girl very similar to how Agrona had once been, brave and bold and skilled as a warrior - would become the perfect tool. It took no more than a few well-placed suggestions - and the fair application of mind-altering powers - to engineer the betrayal, rape and murder of the young warrior-princess’s family at roman hands. And when Boudicca lay whipped bloody in the grass, weeping with loss and hate, it was the wise seer who came to her side, healed her and stoked her fire for war. Always Agrona was there in the shadows. As an enraged Boudicca rallied the tribes to war, Agrona watched and advised the best course of action. Achieving a victory against a few romans was easy, and did much to cement Boudicca’s trust in her personal seer. So when the time came, it was easy to aim the briton army, Agrona’s desires spoken through Boudicca’s lips, at the cities built by romans on british soil. Places home to other vampires. Rivals to Agrona. Their destruction, along with the knowledge that all this destructive power was at her beck and call, pleased the megalomania induced into Agrona immensely. She was the queen, and Boudicca her puppet Or was that really the case? Doubt flared, as it ever will in a Malkavian. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was merely used by her ward. After all, did the army of warriors cheer Agrona’s name? No, they did not. Boudicca received the adoration, the songs. That could not stand. The word of a trusted seer has power, and it took little to move the britons into a prime position to be crushed by the romans at the Battle of Watling Street. And this time, as Boudicca once again grieved, Agrona was there with her silken words, but this time arguing for a death befitting a warrior queen, not a victim. She then presented the poison. Details since that day has been difficult to find, although it is known Agrona rose swiftly from the ashes of her endeavour with the Iceni queen. The attacks against the cities of britannia had scoured vampiric rivals, and the rest had rallied to her much as the tribesmen had to Boudicca. With her new retainers and agents, Agrona made her home in a new city on the rise. London. Wilhelm Godfrey, known more often by his title as “Speaker” Race: Human (Ghoul) Master: Prince Agrona Age: 120 years General Information on Wilhelm Wilhlem occupies a curious place within the Camarilla power structure of London. Being the ghouled servant of the Malkavian prince Agrona, for the last 70 years he has been the assigned “Speaker” for his oft absent mistress. Being a member of the 4th Generation, Agrona herself spends long periods in torpor and has thus need for a seneschal to carry her word and will in her stead. Many eager and ambitious Kindred in the city were dumbfounded to see their hopes dashed, when the prince instituted the tradition of using her own ghouls as her effective mouthpieces to her subjects, seemingly as a way of assuring that her commands were carried out by undeniably faithful hands. This has made things tense, for most elders scoff at the idea of taking orders or proclamations from a non-vampire, but swiftly remind themselves that this figurehead occupying the throne is merely the proxy of a far greater, darker power. Wilhelm is the most recent of a chain of such ghoul seneschals. Once a young and rising english politician, he found himself fed the blood of Agrona nearly a century ago and since then have been her slavish devotee. This has proved a mixed blessing, for while he now effectively rules one of the largest Camarilla domains, he does so with the sneers of vampires aimed his way, either hidden or openly shown, and he knows he owes his survival only to the knowledge that he has his mistress’s protection. It is his job to fulfil the duties of a prince while Agrona sleeps, though it is said, by himself and others, that he can only do this because his mistress whispers to him in his dreams, and that he can consult with her in return. Those who wish to ask permission to sire, or bring up a grievance, must do so to Wilhelm, who will then, supposedly, bring it to Agrona. The Kindred remember that the blood he has supped comes from a Malkavian, and few can tell if he really does speak to the ancient vampire, or if this is just voices in his head. Few dare press to find out. Category:Modern Nights Setting